My future fiancée stole my bread but he is really cute!
by DaphneDi
Summary: Ryoga is finally settling into his new life with his aunt and uncle when a new transfer student sets his life on a new course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bread Lost

Another loud crash echoed from outside, Ryoga rubbed his eyes as he woke to the noise. The construction must have started in the lot near his house. Glancing over at his alarm clock he saw it was about to go off. Guess that was one way to get up. Next to it sat a daily calendar, with the words 8th grade and one year written on it. It was hard for Ryoga to believe a year has already passed since he had moved in with his aunt and uncle. Last year he wasn't able to start classes just after he got here, but this year there were no extra hurdles to handle before he could attend. His new life made his old life at the Tendo dojo seem so different. Outside he could hear some heated voices but had to get ready and couldn't really pay them much mind.

He was always proud of his minimal figure though it had started to be more of a problem recently finding a snuggly fitting tank top he slide it over his head. As he was adjusting it the some of the words from one of the distance voices rang through in a mocking tone "What are you a girl? That was just a tap get…" Ryoga forced himself to tune it out as he tried to keep his anger in check.

Fortunately a new voice much closer interrupted his thoughts as his aunt called out "Ryoga, breakfast is almost ready." The scent of grilling fish wafted through the floorboards.

"Just a moment" he called back towards the door. He glanced at the mirror checking out his profile view, seeming satisfied he walked from his dresser to the closet to find his school uniform. He quickly got his pants, and shirt on. As he grabbed the Shakujii Ordinary School blazer, a Furiken Middle uniform behind became visible. Why did he keep that?

* * *

_3 months ago…_

"Akane, wow you've gotten taller since you moved!" Makoto blurted out and jumped around her friend." I like the short hair. Oh I saw your cousin for a moment before he ran out of here. I see the family resemblance." "He was hot!" Shikako agreed as the three all blushed. Shikako eyes then glanced down studying the figure in front of her. "Is that part of your school uniform? It's the weekend. That skirt looks seriously dated on you. We should go shopping!"

* * *

Ryoga punched at the old uniform which bellowed unharmed as it slide further causing the dresses next to the shift slightly. Did they have to make him go shopping too. Perhaps if he had just told his old classmates Akane was no more… no they were his friends, even if he couldn't bring himself to trust them. They would understand, but what if they didn't. Attempting to calm his tumultuous mind he headed out for breakfast unlatching and sliding the window open. Intending to step out into the hallway his step failed to come to rest on empty air and with a surprised yell and a loud thud he managed to land the fall into a roll across the backyard stopping just fence around the vacant lot behind it.

"You okay up there?" his aunt shouted upon hearing the noise. Brushing himself off he climbed back to his feet. He briefly saw a tent and a small campfire in the vacant lot not wanting to deal with who ever was there he quickly made his way around the house and into the dinning room. "What were you doing outside already?" his aunt asked.

"Um... Some of my papers flew out the window, I had to go get them" he replied. "Oh! I better go shut the window… be right back."

After finishing breakfast he headed back out the front door. His aunt called out after him, "If you see you uncle when you are out, try to see that he gets help getting home. It's been a few days." Ryoga nodded he might have been distracted recently but he couldn't understand how easily his aunt and uncle had gotten lost at times. "Thanks my little gentleman, you make such a handsome 8th grader you know." His aunt smiled at him and handed him a bento box and a 1000 yen bill. "Here, you can get yourself one of those cutlet sandwiches too if you wish. I know you like them."

His aunt always knew how to get him in a good mood with an easy stride he raced towards school. At this pace he was sure to get there early. Turning left to take a shortcut past the convenience store he noticed the way was blocked by a closed gate. Glancing up at the gate Ryoga noticed a sign advertising a school play on it. 'Guess I'll go the other way' he thought and turned to walk away.

* * *

_Last week…_

Ryoga read Makoto's letter. "Akane I heard the school is going to be doing another play." Ryoga had mixed feelings about plays, the role of Romeo has been both a release and left him unable to bottle himself back up. It was the end of his old life, his old lie. And perhaps his old friendships. He continued to read "I'm going to try to get a main part in it. Figure I have a good chance with how well I did in the play last year. Everyone still talks about how well we did Romeo and Juliet in 6th grade. If I get a part I hope you can make it, especially since you missed the play last year" He didn't miss though, he had come back to watch it. They just didn't recognize him. It had been part of a test he had set for himself.

* * *

He glanced up as he approached the convenience store again. 'Wasn't I just here? Oh no I'm going to be late on the first day.' Leaping over the fence, diving through the gate just as it was about to close. Making his way back to class, he was glad to see that neither Ukyo or Tsubasa appeared to be in his class this year. He might like Ukyo and felt a bit of a connection with him but Tsubasa was a pest. There were only a couple empty seats available in the center of the room, he moved over to claim one. Leaving the seat next to him empty. The homeroom teacher went through the typical first day stuff, jotting down names, explaining rules and had just finished putting together a seating chart when an administrator walked into the class with a young boy. It reminded Ryoga of his first day after his paperwork had gotten straightened out.

After a brief conversation the teacher turned to the classroom. "It seems we have one more student joining our class, he is new to the school," the teacher announced then turned to the boy handing him some chalk "why don't you introduce yourself?"

The new student wrote "Ranma Saotome" in large kanji on the board accompanied by some snickering as Ranma wrote their family name. "My name is Ranma Saotome". Leveling a glare at kids that started snickering, "and I'm a traveling-martial artist."

Ryoga studied the figure in front of him. 'He looks like he's trained quite a bit. Saotome… I've thought I've heard that name before I wonder if they are related' Ryoga thought.

* * *

_10 months ago…_

His fear was unfolding before him. Someone else knew, how could he have been so careless. Everyone was going to find out, what would they do? Worse it was someone in the same grade even if from a different classroom. He glanced fearfully at the boy in front of him holding his missing bookbag. "I'm sorry I looked inside. But I had no way figured out whose it was. You probably should write you name on the tag."

Ryoga sighed, he had intentionally left the name off. "Are you going to tell anyone?" This was bad! He had just switched schools to avoid how his old friends would react. He was a new kid here, barely any friends yet.

The boy chuckled offering his hand "Don't worry about me sugar. Of anyone I understand. Only one that has to worry about me is Genma Saotome and his son. Anyways the name's Ukyo."

* * *

The teacher moves back to the front of the room "Welcome again, your desk is right next to Ryoga's" he glances towards. Ranma casually walked to their seat. Ryoga could tell from the way they moved that Ranma had a presence, there was a hidden grace in each step.

"What ya staring at?" Ranma interrupted his thoughts sitting down next to him. "Ryoga right?" he finished. Ryoga nodded and then turned back to the teacher as he prepared the class for the new term.

The first day went by pretty easily as the course work was light and it was mostly just getting to know the new teachers as they came into the room, soon it was lunch time. Ryoga grabbed his money and turned towards Ranma "I notice you don't have a bento, I can show you to the lunch stand."

Ranma paused for a moment checking his bag and pulled out a handful of small coins. "Sure that would be awesome." Ryoga was really looking forward to getting one of the sandwiches, sure his aunt made a good bento, but the bread at this school was really good and it was rare that he got a chance to get some.

As he made his way he talked with Ranma. "So you practice martial arts? How long have you been studying?"

Ranma grinned "A while, I'm like the best I've studied a bit of everything."

"You certainly have the ego for it, we should spar later. You're going to have to prove that" It would be nice to spare again, the last time had been against his father. Ryoga briefly sighed. "It's been a while since I've had a serious sparring partner."

"Sure man that would be fun, don't take it so bad when you lose." Ranma twirled around taking in the scenery. "So are the lunch stands outside or in a different building? The grounds of this school are pretty nice."

'What! Outside?' Ryoga paused and glanced, when did they leave the school. "Oops I must have made a wrong turn, we need to go back in." This was bad, the bread stall tended to sell out quickly they would have to hurry if they we going to make it in time.

Heading back into the building Ranma pointed at the wall "Oh there's a sign with directions… Race you there!" and in a flash Ranma took off. Wow he was fast. Ryoga chased after as they approached the mob of kids around the counter.

The old lady that manned the counter was tossing bread left and right to the kids. "Last cutlet sandwich of the day"

'No I'm not going to make it.' Ryoga though as he noticed Ranma bounding over the other students to grab the last one tossing down a pile of coins.

Ranma returned grinning. "I was worried I wasn't going to get a good lunch today. Didn't have time to make my own bento. Thanks man!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Melon bread

Ryoga sighs as he opens up his bento in the school yard. Perhaps he could offer to share some of his for part of the sandwich. "That was good!" Ranma beams. Ryoga blinks at the empty wrappings as Ranma flings them across the room into the trash can.

"Yeah they make good ones here." Ryoga sighs. There always is tomorrow. "You're pretty fast I've never seen anyone run like that"

"Told you I was the best. You finished your lunch yet?" Ranma grins then without waiting for an answer "There's still some time before class starts back up, still want to spar?" Ranma folds his hands behind his head. "Cause I doubt you can even hit me." he taunts.

"You're on! But you should take a better stance, I'm pretty strong you know," Ryoga replies and then without warning sends a punch towards Ranma.

With a slight turn Ranma easily moves just enough out of the way. "Nice, no hesitation and you have some muscles. I like that. But initiative and strength aren't everything."

"Just going to dodge?" Ryoga replies, with a quick leg sweep for emphasis. Ranma easily jumps over it only to catch a glancing blow to his shoulder from a well timed punch. "Can't touch you can I?" Ryoga beems.

Flipping backwards Ranma lands just out of reach "That was barely a tap, but I'm impressed you got me. Time for me to show off" Ranma suddenly vanishes.

Ryoga feels a tap on the back of his head. "Got you!" The two boys break into laughter.

"You're pretty good you know. We should do this again. But it's time for class" Sure enough the bell rings and the students return to the classroom.

* * *

_16 months ago…_

"Hold!" Soun shouted. "Kasumi what were you doing!? You should never have allowed Akane to slip inside your range like that. The Tendo style is all about holding your ground. How is Akane to learn if you make it easy for her like that? Nabiki your turn"

"I don't see what the point is. What good did it do mom?" Nabiki shouted angrily.

"Nabiki enough! Now get into stance. Go" With a quick dash Nabiki repeated Ryoga's move almost exactly but switched hands at the last second getting a solid tag on Kasumi's left side.

"With moves like that it would be a waste if you don't take up the family arts." Soun exclaimed. "Now lets go over that one more time, this time against me."

As Nabiki and Soun went at it, Kasumi walked over "Don't take it personally bro. Dad is still coming to terms with everything. You're pretty good you know."

* * *

The rest of the day quickly passes as the new teachers introduce themselves. Heading to the locker rooms, Ryoga turns to Ranma, "So what brought you to Itabashi? You said you were a traveling martial artist."

"Yea, all over Japan. Probably going to travel in China soon too." Ranma replies. "As to why I'm here my old man was like 'a man needs to have a good education to support his family'" Ranma imitates. "Don't know why I ended up here though instead of back at my old school."

"Shakujii Ordinary has a good athletics program. It's… it's one of the reasons I transferred here." Ryoga grabs his shoes from the lockers. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya" Ranma replied, heading out into the school yard and towards the gate.

After Ryoga finishes collecting up his stuff. 'I probably should see if anyone has seen my uncle along the way.' Before long he passes by the convenience with the faded poster on the fence he had hopped over this morning. He briefly considers stopping there since he still had the money he was supposed to use for his curry bread. But, no, better save it for tomorrow. Still might as well check and see if his uncle has been here.

* * *

_13 months ago…_

Soun face full of tears glared angrily at him "I don't know how you got Kasumi and Tofu to side with you but you are my daughter not my son. If my words don't mean anything to you, perhaps your honor does. For today you are no longer a Tendo"

Ryoga moved to speak but Kasumi interrupted "Father, please you can't do this to him."

"Enough my mind is made up. Akane you are longer welcome in this house. My brother-in-law is coming to pick you up today, you will be staying with my sister until you come to your senses. Maybe she can teach you how to be a woman."

Mr Hibiki did not show that day. The next week was the longest Ryoga ever endured. Soun said nothing to Ryoga the entire time.

Till finally one morning his uncle walked in the door with this huge dog at his side. "Sorry I took so long, didn't realize I had to go through Osaka to get here. You must be Ryoga so nice to meet you again. Got all your stuff ready?" His uncle might be late and get lost all the time, but he was an angel at the same time.

* * *

Stepping into the door he is surprised to see Ranma with an overflowing bag.

"Gee thanks miss." Ranma grins to the shopkeeper as he hands over an amount of cash that looks too small for everything he was buying. With a quick bow, he bounds out of the shop past Ryoga.

Ryoga pauses, blinking unsure of what he just saw. "Oh hello Ryoga" the shopkeeper calls "How was your first day of class? Anything you're looking for?"

"Just my uncle, you haven't seen him lately have you?" Ryoga asks.

"Mr. Hibiki was just here an hour ago. Left when that dog of yours came in."

"My aunt must have sent Shirokuro." Ryoga replies. "Do you have any custard bread?" Wait he was going to save that for tomorrow, why did he ask that. Oh well the custard bread here was good too even if not a cutlet sandwich, his mouth began to water at the thought.

"Sorry I'm out. Gave the last to that cute young man that just left. I do hope his father is okay." she replies.

'Twice! Twice… wait why am I getting worked up over this?' he thinks to himself, before shaking his head.

"Oh well thanks" walking back outside he sees Ranma toss the empty paper bag into a garbage bin across the street. 'He already finished them? How much does that showoff eat?'

"Yo Ryoga! Was surprised to see you here. This store has some of the best snacks. I saved you one" suddenly a bag of melon bread flies in front of Ryoga's face. Ranma may have beat him to the cutlet sandwich, might have conned the store out of the curry breads; but Ryoga didn't care today was a wonderful day.

Catching it, he says: "Thanks. What happened with your father?"

"Pop's fine. Don't know why the shopkeeper thinks anything's wrong with the old man; but free extras are free extras." Ranma smiles before pausing. "Maybe it was the bandages I bought for him yesterday. But that was his fault, stupid technique." Ranma takes a couple steps down the sidewalk then pauses again. "You live around here too? Nice that it's so close to school"

'Close to school. He must have a different idea than me.' Ryoga glances around "I think so."

"So where did you learn martial arts?" Ranma asks with a cute smile as they started walking together down the sidewalk.

"My older sister and my father taught me a bit, a family style" Ryoga replies frowning as the memories floatback before he shuts them out again.

Ranma grins "That's so cool! My old man is always going on about how much martial arts are a manly thing. I know that I'd still love martial arts, even if I'd been born a girl. Have you seen any Angela Mao, isn't she awesome!?"

"I'd say my middle sister was more like her. Remember the gambling scene at the start of Lady Whirlwind?" Ryoga chuckles. He still misses his sisters, as it had a bit since he last saw them. Even their annoying quirks made him homesick.

"Oh does your whole family do martial arts?" Ranma asks.

"Yeah, we all do. Even my mom..." Ryoga starts. What did Nabiki say about knowing martial arts doing nothing… no he can't think that. Ryoga feels himself crack as the tears begin to flow.

Ranma winces at the tears and some logical leaps bring visions of cat fist training to mind. "I only have my pop, though my entire life has been martial arts. Some of the training my dad did well… I guess she must be pretty tough on you."

Ranma pulls up a map and glances at the buildings, "This looks like the right one. I need to stop here first, my home isn't fair but I might be a bit. You okay?"

"I'm okay, why wouldn't I be…." Ryoga retorts, forcing back his tears until surprise takes over. "Wait, this is my place."

"Your mom is Yuki Hibiki?" Ranma queries.

"It's read Setsu and she's my aunt. But yeah." Ryoga corrects.

"Guess that must mean you're my new sparing target. This is going to be so much fun, you're even better than the okonomiyaki boy, what was his name. Ukchan." Ranma leans against Ryoga and pats him on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryoga pauses in confusion, somehow the body heat from Ranma's brief contact has felt so nice, he finds himself blushing. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. Mechanically he walks towards the front door, questions upon questions filling his mind. Unlocking it he calls "I'm home." He starts to switch into sandals as Ranma enters behind him and starts doing the same. His mind comes back into focus as he notices Ranma reach toward the golden decoy guest slippers, why had his aunt left those out!

"No not that pair!" Ryoga yells in alarm but it was too late as a string held by a small loop along the edge of the sandals releases freeing a wooden table held to the ceiling by a connected rope.

"Ranma are you okay? Ranma?" Ryoga calls in vain to the latest comatose victim of his aunt's burglar traps.

* * *

Author notes:

I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but huge thanks to Beedok for encouraging me to continue, allowing me to brainstorm ideas, and making suggestions for improvements. Thanks also to en_passant and the Ranma 1/2 Fandom discord regulars for ideas and support. I know my writing still has a long way to go, but going to try to take the steps.


End file.
